willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Face of Boe
History Earlier history The Face of Boe had the distinction of being one of the oldest creatures in the known universe. He was supposedly well known by the 51st Century, since Jack Harkness commented on the fact that he once saw someone dressed up as the Face of Boe, although Jack had done some time travel even before he met the Doctor (NSA: The Stealers of Dreams) In 200,000, he was featured on Bad Wolf TV, at which point he had six living children at the time (Boemina) who died forty years later. (DW: The Long Game) In 200,100, he was the focus of a question on The Weakest Link, where he was described as the oldest living creature in the Isop galaxy. (DW: Bad Wolf) Later history In the year 5.5/Apple/26, the Face of Boe was the sponsor of an event to safely witness the destruction of the Earth by the expansion of the Sun. During the event, Crystal Harris and Finley Bradford were persued by Judoon. The Face hid the pair, and they managed to escape. (DW: Fugitive) The event was sabotaged by Lady Cassandra, but the Face was among the survivors. (DW: The End of the World) By 5,000,000,023, the Face was hospitalised in Ward 26 of the hospital run by the Sisters of Plenitude on New Earth. Apparently dying of old age, the Face summoned the Doctor to his ward. When a novice told the Doctor the legend of the Face's last words - a secret which the Face would impart only to one like himself - the Doctor realised that he fitted the description of the "wandering traveller". (DW: New Earth) Death of the Face of Boe and aftermath The Face of Boe eventually recovered, saying that although he had grown tired of the universe, the Doctor had shown him a new way of looking at things. The Doctor asked about the message, but the Face told him that it could wait for their third and final meeting, and teleported away. (DW: New Earth) The Doctor was ultimately reunited with the Face of Boe one last time during his travels with Martha Jones, in the year 5,000,000,053. Boe revealed his last secret with his dying breath after sacrificing himself to save the city of New New York: "You Doctor are not alone". The Doctor dismissed this, as he still firmly believed himself the last Time Lord. This was the only time the Face of Boe communicated vocally with his only words out loud being "you are not alone." (DW: Gridlock) He was buried under the Senate of New New York in a secure tomb, to prevent experimentation on him. When Duchess Hame and Conner Bennet hid in his tomb from the Harassers, they were saved by an unknown force who opened a chute beneath them. Hame later speculated that it was the Face of Boe's spirit. (DW: Cats in the Kingdom) When the Doctor later met Professor Yana (the Master transformed into a Human) the Doctor realised the significance of the name "Yana", which stood for "You Are Not Alone". Yana's (false) memories also indicate that he originated in the Silver Devastation. (DW: Utopia) When Davros reminded the Doctor that every where he went someone died in his name; The Face of Boe was among those who appeared in his flashback. (DW: Journey's End) Possible origin of the Face of Boe After the death of Mr. Saxon, the immortal Jack Harkness said he lived on the Boeshane Peninsula, where, as the first Time Agent from that place, he was a poster boy and nicknamed the "Face of Boe". Given that the Doctor had just speculated that Jack might mutate in shape rather than age in the traditional way, this implied that he (Jack) might one day age into the being known as the Face of Boe. (DW: Last of the Time Lords)